BloodClan's Lore and more stories
Hello and Welcome to BloodClan's lore, and some short stories! Lore Legend has it, that many, many moons ago, Scourge had a kit. That kit's name was said to have been Ebony, though many disagree. Ebony was a spirited young she-cat, at least when she was a kit. One day, Scourge sent Ebony and her mother away. When the great battle with LionClan was over, Ebony was a grown cat. She had kits of her own as well. One day she decided to visit her old Clan. But the new leaders, Ice and Snake, didn't recognize her, so they killed Ebony. Her kits grew aswell, those kits had kits, and finally we come to Badgerpelt and Lightningstripe. Badgerpelt's grandfather was Scourge. When they had kits, Rogue, and Lightningkit, Both parents loved them very much. Time passed and dogs attacked the kits, Lightningstripe and Badgerpelt fought desperatly to save their youth, but they were seperated from them. Roguepaw and Lightningpaw had a prophecy from Scourge. Two great-grandkits born to terror itself, one lurking in the darkness, another soaked in blood. And the rest, is history. Stories The Story of Leaf Once upon a time, there was a warrior named Leaf. He seeked great power, and thought he had no chance gaining it on his own, because of his small size. So he decided to go to Scourge and the old BloodClan for power. "Oh BloodClan, oh BloodClan, please grant me power." Leaf begged. So Scourge said to him, "If you want power, you must work for it, but I will give you guidence along the way." Scourge, Bone, Brick and the others trained Leaf hard. Soon Leaf was very powerful, muscles rippling under his gray and white pelt. The small warrior returned to the modern BloodClan. With his new obtained strength, he began to work more, go on more patrols, hunt more, and for that reason is how he gained respect among his clanmates, and was eventually named deputy. But he became very jealous over the moons, so he went to Scourge again. "Oh BloodClan, oh BloodClan, please grant me power." Scourge said there was nothing else he could do, and that if he wanted more power he would have to work for it, without his help. Leaf, filled with rage, lunged out at Scourge, but Scourge was quicker, he ripped Leaf open, and his blood stains our territory to this day. Rushingfur and the Fox There was once a fox, who hadn't eaten for days. She was very hungry, and happened to stroll along BloodClan territory. The fox met a warrior, Rushingfur. At first, Rushingfur attacked the fox, but when he noticed she didn't fight back, he retreated. Rushingfur looked at her, she was a mess. Pelt ungroomed, bones showing from beneath her fur, and eyes dull with hunger. At that moment, the fox had a plan. "Oh, I'm no match for you, young warrior. Just kill me now." She fell on the floor and closed her eyes, she was gambling her life for food. Rushingfur growled to himself. "No, I shall not kill you. Get off our territory." The fox nodded and pretended to limp out of the territory. Suddenly pity filled Rushingfur's heart and he ordered her to come back, her plan had worked. Rushingfur called the fox to camp. The other cats thought he was insane! The fox said "If you do not wish me to be here, I shall leave." But, the leader said she could stay for a night. The fox had taken a plump rabbit from the pile, but that wasn't her plan. Se stole the Clan's kits, and lucky for her, there were many of them, she made a fine feast, and escaped. '''Coldheart and BloodClan '''note: true story!! Once upon a time, BloodClan had a warrior named Bearpelt. Bearpelt had a rough history with a tom-cat named Coldheart. You see, before Bearpelt had joined BloodClan, he had destroyed Coldheart's tribe, and camp. Thinking that Coldheart had died, Bearpelt left the destroyed camp site, bloody and broken. Moons later, Coldheart, hungry for revenge, seeked out Bearpelt and everyone he held dear to him. Soon he found his way to BloodClan with his new adopted tribe. Coldheart attacked the clan. He didn't succeed though. Coldheart tried again, and again. But something happened. Bearpelt got exiled, and we never heard of both of them again. '''Rosepaw the Betraying '''note: true story!! Okay so, when BloodClan was in it's early days and was low on members, some dude called Rosepaw joins and we're really thankful that we have a new member and such. We don't really see her around much but after a while she leaves multiple comments just complaining about how "Inactive we were, and such a boring Clan to be in." She keeps posting these comments and now I'm fed up. I go to Rosepaw's message wall and give her a warning. Like hey, if you don't stop I'm going to have to exile you so please stop posting these comments. But she just posts two more comments like this, and leaves with this message "Hey I'm leaving so yeah :)" After a while she just spams my message wall with hateful comments and accuses ME of being rude. Some member she was.